Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting)/Organizations
The vast lands of Valgora have born witness to numerous groups of citizens rallied together for certain causes. Political groups and coalitions form to improve or remove government, religious organizations gather to honor a god or belief system, while merchants band together to protect shipments and increase profits. Regardless of the reason, certain groups proper while other flounder. Below are some of Valgora's more notable organizations. Companies & Corporations These notable merchant enterprises have a grand effect on the current society of Valgora. ABN The Allied Broadcasting Network is the largest news and entertainment television network in the world, servicing the entire United Allied States with offices in every major city. Allied Cybernetics The leading designers and developers of state-of-the-art robotics and other cybernetic items. Curry Corp The Curry Corporation is a multi-national conglomerate with a large share of the drilling, mining, and oil industries. Grayson Industries A large, multi-national weapons manufacturing corporation willing to sell their goods to anyone willing to pay the price – including to both sides of any war. Kovacs Inc A large medical corporation with hands in numerous fields of medicine and medicinal equipment, Kovacs also has the most extensive genetic-research and alteration facilities within their control. The company has been experimenting with individuals of all species for decades, which has resulted in many new races. The Market The Market Stores International is the company behind the world’s current largest chain of grocery and general retail stores, with each being called simple The Market. Typical citizens of numerous countries get an overwhelming amount of their goods from these stores. Criminal Gangs & Groups The Brotherhood Formed by members of the KKK and various other neo-Nazi white supremacy hate groups, The Brotherhood grew massively during and after the eugenics wars. This gang is known for their ruthless violence and preaches for a racial “purification” of the land. Giacco Family A large mafia family that runs a globe-spanning crime syndicate with it’s hands in numerous industries. Mendez Cartel The largest Central American, Latin-ran drug smuggling family, the Mendez Cartel is proficient at border passing and trafficking in controlled substances. Their amassed wealth has provided them with friends in numerous positions of power within the Latin Coalition. They have familial connections with members of the Mayans gang in the North American west. Sons of Anarchy A gunrunning outlaw motorcycle gang in the North American west, the Sons of Anarchy were in a perfect position to benefit from the world’s social-order decline. Since the last of the great wars, their numbers and power has grown massively. Military Organizations & Militias Blackwood A paramilitary corporation, Blackwood leases out its services under contract to countries or other clients who can afford and require them. The company is full of ex-military or police, and they typically provide protection, patrol services, or extraction. Rumors persist of clandestine activities being done if the price is right. Political Parties and Groups Religious Movements and Orders The Valgorian Order Followers of Jason Valgora, these individuals may be the last true hope for a decadence and violence-free society. Living in sects throughout ever country and across every land, these peaceful petitioners spread a belief based in acceptance and peace. Sporting Leagues and Organizations ---- Back to Ogres Wiki → Valgora → Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting) Category:Browse Category:Valgora Setting Category:Homebrew